


Ink

by Katherine3



Series: Neil with DID [15]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine3/pseuds/Katherine3
Summary: The system gets a tattoo
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Neil with DID [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326083
Comments: 14
Kudos: 238





	Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I'm back with another DID Neil story. Did you miss me?
> 
> I did something different this time, I wrote a story from a perspective of one of the alters. As I myself do not have DID, I don't 100% know how communication in the system works, how switches feel and so on, so my description of it is pretty vague. I hope you don't mind. Let me know if you want more stories from the perspectives of the alters.
> 
> Oh, and I'm also not 100% happy with the ending, but I really wanted to post it :P
> 
> As always wasn't beta'd, but I hope you'll enjoy :)
> 
> xx

E woke up alone in bed.

Ever since Rose woke up in the body and Andrew realised that it was a child laying in bed next to him, he freaked out and had trouble sleeping with them in one bed.

Neil, Sam, Abram and even Chris tried to tell him that it was okay, that he never meant to hurt Rosie or any of the littles and that she told him right away that she wasn’t Neil after all, but he still needed some time to deal with it.

E got out of the bed and went to take a quick shower, noticing that the dorm was empty when they were on their way to the bathroom. They didn’t really care much, though.

After the shower they dried their hair and when they looked into the mirror they heard Stefan whisper, “do a quiff.”

So E obviously ruffled their red curls, making an even bigger mess than it’s been after the drying and left the bathroom only to be met with Andrew sitting on the couch.

E gave the other a salute, which became pretty much a hello and goodbye between them and Andrew.

“Hey E,” Andrew just said casually, before he got back to watching TV. E walked over and sat down next to the man, glancing into his cup.

Before Andrew could ask what the hell they were doing, E grabbed the cup and took a sip. It was almost too sweet for them. Almost. They liked it.

“Get your own,” Andrew protested, taking his cup back, but E just shrugged and got up again, going back to the bedroom. They grabbed their phone and went to a Serif chat that was between the system. The system used it for better communication and it worked wonders.

They weren’t out in a while, so they read what was going on, but nothing seemed very interesting. A few weeks back E posted a picture of a tattoo that Kol designed for them and asked the system for permission to get it.

Most of them agreed, Sam wasn’t sure about it, as she wasn’t a fan of tattoos, but Abram seemed on the board while Neil, Stefan and Chris were actually excited for it. Even Nathaniel gave thumbs up.

That was weird, but E figured it was because of the fact the tattoo was supposed to be on a place where no one could really see it, so Nathan’s man wouldn’t be able to recognize Nathaniel because of it, unless he was shirtless.

Michael didn’t vote, but E knew he wasn’t fronting much and he probably wouldn’t mind or even notice a tattoo, so they were good.

Since most of the system agreed, E felt that they officially could get the tattoo on behalf of the system.

‘We’re getting a tattoo’ E texted Andrew, before they chose some nice clothes to wear for the day.

“You what?!” Andrew let out from the living room and stormed into the bedroom.

E only raised their eyebrows at him, as they pulled up some nice black, ripped jeans that belonged to Stefan, but they knew he wouldn’t mind.

“You can’t just go and get a tattoo. This body isn’t just yours. What does Neil think about it?”

E rolled their eyes and threw their phone at Andrew, before they just started to look for a nice sweater to wear. They found a nice blue one that looked great with the body’s eyes, so they put it on.

“Okay, fine, I’m going with you,” Andrew decided after reading the chat. E only shrugged their shoulders and grabbed Neil’s bag, making sure they had everything they needed in there, before they took their phone back from Andrew and put it in their pocket.

The blond was quiet on their way to the car, but E didn’t mind. They were used to Andrew being moody when they were out as he seemed to think E was irresponsible one in the system, which was ridiculous.

“I’m driving,” Andrew announced, making E sigh in annoyance. They loved driving the car, but they knew there were slim chances for that with Andrew around, so they just obediently made their way towards the passenger’s side and got onto the seat.

Andrew got in and started the car right away, looking over at them.

“Alright, I won’t let you get the tattoo just anywhere. I know a guy, he’s studio is two hours away, but I don’t care. This is the only place where you can get a tattoo, got it? Great, let’s go then.”

E only stared at Andrew, as the other started the car. They didn’t get to say anything back, but the truth was, they didn’t really care where the tattoo would be made, as they had a specific design. And Andrew seemed to care very much about it, so E only shrugged it off and relaxed on their seat, looking out the window.

About ten minutes into the drive, Andrew leaned over and turned the radio on. The song that went on was strangely familiar and E started to feel themself dissociating. It took them a few seconds to realize what was happening and they reached out, turning the radio off and letting out a huff.

Andrew tried to use a positive trigger on them to drag Neil out. Low move. They understood why he cared about it, why he wanted Neil to front and talk to him about the tattoo they were going to get, but E was still pretty pissed.

“What a dick,” E heard Nathaniel’s voice. “If I were you I’d jump out of the car and go on our own.”

E actually considered it for a second as they stared at the blond behind the wheel. Andrew surely knew they were onto him, but he kept his usual bored face. E only shook their head and grabbed their phone and headphones from their bag, putting them on. Even if Andrew tries to start a conversation they’ll just ignore him.

About two hours later Andrew stopped the car in front of a tattoo studio and got out of the car, so E quickly followed.

“Hi there. Is Sander in today?” Andrew asked a lady at the front desk. She was heavily tattooed and had blue hair. She looked pretty, in E’s opinion at least.

“He is. Do you have an appointment?” She asked, looking into a notebook in front of her.

“No, actually. We were hoping he could do something quick for my friend here” Andrew replied, pointing at E with his thumb. E just rolled their eyes. They’re still a bit pissed at Andrew for what he was trying to do, but they were also really excited.

The woman at the front desk hummed and then left through a curtain, coming back a few minutes later with a young, blond man.

“Andrew, what are you doing here?” The man, Sander, asked, clearly surprised to see the other man.

Andrew only shrugged in reply “My friend here wants a tattoo and you were the first person  
I thought of who could do it properly. Do you have a free moment?”

E could feel Sander watching them, but they were too busy looking at all the pretty drawings that were signed as “available designs” to be bothered.

“Yeah, sure. Come on in. Do you guys have anything specific in mind?” Sander asked, leading them behind the curtain. E quickly followed.

The rest of it is kind of a blur. E started to heavily dissociate and switched not even sure when. When they woke up in the body again they were in the car again. They looked around in confusion, frowning at Andrew when they noticed he was watching them.

“Welcome back” The blond said. E saluted him in return, before they pulled their shirt up. And there it was. An orange fox paw on the right side of their lower stomach. Even the watercolor was perfectly the same as in Kol’s design.

“I’m surprised Stefan let you come back, he was so excited about the tattoo I was tempted to leave him at the side of the road until he lets it all out” Andrew said, but E wasn’t really listening to him anymore, admiring the tattoo on their skin.

E smiled to themself. Now they’d forever be part of the Foxes, no matter where their life would lead them next.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for kudos and comments, they're very appreciated.
> 
> If someone with DID reads this and finds something offensive or inaccurate, please don't be mean to me. I did a lot of research, but I obviously don't know everything. You can inform me in the comments if I did something wrong and I'll try my best to fix it.


End file.
